Fusion Fighters United Army
The Xros Heart United Army is the allied army of Xros Heart and Blue Flare. It was born after Taiki Kudou, the Xros Heart general, returned from the human world. During the ensuing campaign against Dorbickmon, he finally joined forces with Kiriha Aonuma's Blue Flare army. Members DigiXroses Shoutmon DX Shoutmon DX is the DigiXros of OmegaShoutmon and ZekeGreymon. Attacks *'Trident JusFang': Releases a powerful blow with his Trident JusFang, or uses that sturdiness to function as a shield. *'Hyper Rock Magnum': Fires a hail of shots. *'Electric Buster Xros': Demonstrates the power of his Electric Buster Xros in both gun and sword attacks. *'Victorize Banking': Effuses his passion to justice from the "V" on his head and assaults the opponent while shining greater than the sun, eradicating them. *'Brave Beat Rock Double Xros': Unifies OmegaShoutmon's and ZekeGreymon's flames, clothing his body with the hellfire that purifies all corruption and becoming an incarnation of flame that looks like a meteor, and completely vaporizes all off the opponents when he assaults them. JetMervamon JetMervamon is the DigiXros of Mervamon and Sparrowmon. Due to the DigiXros of Sparrowmon, who soars soundlessly at Mach speed, and Mervamon, who excels in sword skill, she demonstrates authority in aerial battles. She is even able to deliver high speed attacks from the air, such as Mervamon's greatsword , and the "Medullia" on her left arm which extends anywhere and swallows the opponent whole. Her attacks are powered up due to her toxic mist and glamor.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/cross_04.html TV Asahi Character and Digimon: JetMervamon] Attacks *'Sexy Dynamites' *'Heartbreak Shot'This attack is misspelled as "Heartgreak Shot" on the [http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/pop/cross_04.html TV Asahi character profile].: Fires pink beams from her chest. *'Ouroboros Gate' *'Spicy Hard Love' Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword Mervamon Wide-Hi-Vision Sword is the DigiXros of Mervamon, Wisemon and Hi-VisionMonitamon. She first appears to defeat Doumon who was casting an illusion on both Shoutmon X5B and MetalGreymon. Shoutmon X7 Shoutmon X7 is the DigiXros of Shoutmon DX, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, the Starmons, and Sparrowmon. Attacks *'Xros Burning Rocker': Uses his passionate soul to light his mic in hellfire, then grandly swings it down. *'Double Flare Buster': Shoots all of his energy from the Zanahoria. *'Seven Victorize': Concentrates its entire, golden-hot aura in his chest, then fires it from his "V". G-Cutemon G-Cutemon is the DigiXros of , , , the , , , and . It has Cutemon's head, Dondokomon's drum for a torso and its drumsticks, Knightmon's armor and Berserk Sword, PawnChessmon (White)'s head for its right shoulder and its spear, Persiamon's fur on its torso, Kamemon's head for its left shoulder and its legs, and Jijimon's cudgel. Attacks *'Greatest Sonic Wave': Pounds on his drum-torso to unleash a maddening sonic wave. PawnGaossmon PawnGaossmon is the DigiXros of Gaossmon and PawnChessmon(White) GolemJijiKamemon GolemJijiKamemon is the DigiXros of Golemon, Jijimon and ChibiKamemon. Knightmon Wise Sword Mode Knightmon Wise Sword Mode is the DigiXros of Knightmon and Wisemon. Attacks *'Wise Sword': Elongates its Wise Sword into a giant blade and unleashes an enormous shockwave. Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode Notes and References